In an autonomous vehicle, control of the vehicle may shift between varying states of manual and autonomous control. According to SAE International, there are six levels of automation for on-road vehicles ranging from no automation at all (level 0) to full automation of all aspects of dynamic driving (level 5). Depending on which vehicle systems are operating under autonomous control liability for any damage that occurs to the autonomous vehicle (or by the autonomous vehicle) may vary between an operator of the autonomous vehicle, an insurer of the operator and/or autonomous vehicle, and/or a manufacturer of the autonomous vehicle. Similarly, vehicle autonomy may also lead to other shifts in traditional liability arrangements. However, currently there is no trusted system that automatically enforces these liability arrangements associated with autonomous vehicles.